elisa_di_rivombrosafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 7
Die siebte Episode von „Elisa di Rivombrosa“ wurde erstmals am 1. Januar 2004 auf dem italienischen Privatsender Canale 5 ausgestrahlt. Sie ist der erste Teil der vierten Folge. Elisa kommt mit ihrem Pferd Fedro zum Schloss Rivombrosa zurück. Emilia erblickt sie und möchte sie grüssen. Doch Anna hindert ihre Tocher daran, einer Dienstmagd hinterherzurennen und fordert sie, weiterhin in ihr Buch zu lesen. „Alle Aktionen zitiert Gott vor Gericht. All das versteckte Gute. All das Böse, das versteckt ist.“ – Emilias gelesene Worte aus ihrem Buch In der Küche tratschen die Diener darüber, wie Elisa freigekommen ist. Da erscheint Elisa und wird von ihren Freunden sofort mit Fragen überrumpelt. Amelia bereitet ihr was zum Essen vor. Am glücklichsten über die Rückkehr ist Angelo. Es klopft an der Bibliothekstür, doch Fabrizio möchte nicht gestört werden. Da tritt Elisa ein und bedankt sich von ganzem Herzen beim Conte. Sie weiss, dass er den Conte Drago überredet hat. Sie gibt ihr zudem das von ihm gegebene Geld zurück, dass sie im Gefängnis nicht brauchte. Elisa sagt, wie sie im Gefängnis über einige Dinge gedacht hat und wäre nun froh, sich um Emilia zu kümmern. Beide gebene sich zu ihr, und Emilia umarmt Elisa. Emilia bedankt sich beim Onkel und erzählt Elisa, dass er bis zum König gegangen sei, um sie zu retten. Ihre Mutter sei nun wütend deswegen. Die verblüffte Elisa lässt sich nichts anmerken. thumb|left|Elisa bedankt sich bei Fabrizio für seine Unterstützung Anna ist darüber entsetzt, dass eine ehemalige Inhaftierte sich um ihre Tochter kümmern wird. Fabrizio beruhigt sie, denn Emilia ist nun wieder glücklich. Doch Anna hat grosse Angst vor Elisas Ausstrahlung. Sie befürchtet, dass nach ihrer Mutter und Emilia sich nun auch Fabrizio ihrem Charme beugt. Fabrizio erwidert scherzhaft, dass er sich von einer „Hexe“ wie Elisa nicht beirren lassen wird. thumb|Giulio gibt zu, auf der Seite der Verschworenen zu stehenGiulio und Fabrizio gehen zusammen jagen. Dort erzählt Fabrizio seinem besten Freund von der Liste und dass sein Name aufgeführt wird. Giulio gibt das offen zu und kümmert sich sonderlich wenig um die Konsequenzen: Schliesslich könne der König nicht alle Adlige eliminieren, da er so keine Steuern einnehmen könnte. Fabrizio ist entsetzt über Giulios leichtfertiges Verhalten. Giulio pflichtet seinem Freund das zu tun, was er für richtig haltet. Während der Jagd wirkt Fabrizio abgelenkt, Giulio ärgert sich deswegen. Er bemerkt, dass sein Freund sein Kopf bei Elisa hat. Giulio rät seinem Freund, Elisa an Angelo zu verheiraten, um so ohne Skandal mit ihr zusammenzusein.thumb|left|Giulio rät Fabrizio, Elisa mit Angelo zu verheiraten In der Bibliothek amüsieren sich Fabrizio und Giulio. Fabrizio erzählt ihm, wie er nachts bei seinem Regiment von einem tollen Jagdtag mit einem guten Freund geschwärmt habe. Da taucht Elisa auf und bedankt sich bei Giulio. Da fragt Giulio spasseshalber, ob Elisas Mann leiden müsse. Fabrizio bittet seinen Freund, mit den Scherzen aufzuhören und eine unverständliche Elisa verlässt das Zimmer. Sie belauscht das Gespräch und hört, wie Fabrizio sie vor Giulio verteidigt. Auch hört Elisa, wie die beiden über eine Hochzeit sprechen. thumb|Fabrizio erzählt Lucrezia, dass ihr Mann zu den Verschworenen gehörtFabrizio taucht bei Lucrezia auf und möchte mit ihr reden. Er bittet sie im Namen ihrer jetzigen Freundschaft, sein Geheimnis in Schweigen zu halten. Danach erzählt er ihr – in Anwesenheit von Isabella – von der Verschwörung und dass ihr Mann mit Ranieri in der Liste aufgeführt ist. Lucrezia täuscht dabei einen Schwächeanfall und Unwissenheit vor und bietet Fabrizio ihre Hilfe an. Sie erzählt davon, dass es nie Liebe zwischen ihrem Mann und ihr gab, Achtung aber schon. Fabrizio möchte dabei nichts überstürzen, weil er nicht eine Beschlagnahmung all ihrer Güter möchte. Lucrezia erinnert ihn aber, dass sie die einzige Erbin der van Neckers ist. Sie verspricht, sich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern und die beiden verabschieden sich. Bianca provoziert währenddessen Elisa weiterhin mit Anspielungen auf Fabrizio. Es bricht ein handgreiflicher Streit zwischen den beiden aus, der nur durch die anderen Diener aufgehalten wrd. Elisa wird dabei von Bianca am Gesicht gekratzt.thumb|left|Elisa greift Bianca, nachdem sie von ihr wieder provoziert wurde Emilia liest Elisa beim gemeinsamen Unterricht auf Französisch vom Buch „Berenice“ von Jean Racine vor. Emilia ist von der Liebestragödie begeistert und fragt Elisa, ob sie je jemand geliebt habe. Elisa ignoriert beschämt die Frage, als Fabrizio hineintretet und nach dem Kratzer fragt. Er ladet danach Elisa und Emilia nach draussen, und sie lernen dort weiter. Isabella geht zum Herzog Ranieri und überbringt ihm eine Botschaft ihrer Herrin. Ranieri wird zeitgemäss alles nach den Wünschen der Marchesa organisieren. Ranieri bezichtigt Isabella, frech zu sein, doch diese kann sich schlagfertig beim beeindruckten Ranieri verteidigen. Elisa und Emilia begleiten Fabrizio durch die Ländereien des Dorfes, Angelo chauffiert sie. Elisa erzählt dem Conte, dass sie für die Reformen des Königs ist. Gemeinsam besuchen sie ein Gutshof, dass verlassen worden ist. Angelo erklärt, dass der Marchese Alvise dafür verantwortlich ist. Der Marchese überreicht die verschuldeten Höfe an Landpächter, viele Bauern haben deswegen das Dorf verlassen. Elisa rät Fabrizio, jemandem das verlassene Gutshof zu überreichen. Fabrizio spielt mit dem Gedanken, es Angelo zu geben, wenn er Elisa heiratet. Emilia begreift dies.thumb|Elisa versteht, dass Angelo sie heiraten will Emilia erzählt Elisa vor dem Zubettgehen, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht mag; nicht einmal untereinander mögen sie sich. Sie bittet Elisa ihr um das Versprechen, nur den Mann zu heiraten, den sie auch wirklich liebt. Elisa verspricht es ihr. Lucrezia beichtet Isabella, dass es ihr schwerfalle, Fabrizio zu betrügen. Als sie ihn verlassen hatte, litt sie sehr darunter. Doch nun freut sie sich, ihn wieder nach ihren Vorstellungen erobern zu können. Ein aufgeregter Angelo bringt Elisa am nächsten Morgen zum Gutshof von gestern. Er habe es vom Conte Ristori bekommen. Angelo macht Elisa klar, dass er sie heiraten möchte. Er könne es nicht ertragen, sie ruiniert zu sehen. Elisa sagt ihm aber deutlich, dass sie ihn nicht liebt. Anna wünscht sich, dass Fabrizio für immer in Rivombrosa bleiben könnte. Sie bietet an, für ihn eine Gemahlin zu finden. Genervt meint Fabrizio, dass er sich seine Frau selbst suchen könne. Anna fragt ihn, ob Fabrizio ihr jemand verheimlicht. Er vernient dies und macht sich an den Verwaltungsarbeiten des Hofes ran. Fabrizio bekommt von Gasparo, den Diener von Lucrezia, einen Brief. Fabrizio lässt ihn wissen, dass er jederzeit marschbereit ist und auf einen Befehl von Lucrezia wartet. Zurück bei seinen Verwaltungsarbeiten sieht Fabrizio, dass die Finanzen des Gutes ein Desaster sind. Bianca tretet ins Zimmer hinein und fragt den Conte, wo sie das gelieferte Kleid aus Turin legen soll. Er bittet Bianca, es ins Elisas Zimmer zu bringen. Als Anna es bemerkt, fragt sie ihren Bruder, was dies solle. Doch Fabrizio entgegnet, ihn weiter arbeiten zu lassen. thumb|Elisa ist froh über das Kleid, dass Fabrizio ihr geschenkt hatElisa ist begeistert vom roten Kleid, dass ihr Fabrizio für den San Giovanni-Tag geschenkt hat. In ihrem Tagebuch schreibt sie, dass so ein Kleid ihrerseits nicht würdig ist. Sie reisst dann die Seite ab und schreibt neu, dass sie dem Conte dankbar ist. Freudig zeigt sie danach das Kleid an Emilia. Elisa erklärt ihr, dass das San Giovanni-Fest am längsten Tag des Jahres stattfinde und es Tradition ist, zu feiern. Emilia fragt Elisa ob sie sich für jemanden hübsch mache und denkt, dass sie Angelo beeindrucken möchte. thumb|left|Fabrizio tanzt mit der "schönsten Frau" am Fest des San Giovanni, dies vor den Augen von AngeloAm Abend des Festes gewinnt Angelo für Elisa einen Spiegel und schenkt ihr. Er erklärt ihr, dass in dem Spiegel seine Welt abgebildet ist. Elisa blickt sich nach Fabrizio um. Angelo versteht dies und warnt sie vor dem Conte, der nur ans Vergnügen mit ihr denkt. Elisa streitet dies ab, danach tanzen die beiden. Bianca versucht abermals Elisa zu provozieren und erinnert sie, dass Adlige nicht an Dienerfesten erscheinen. Da erscheint plötzlich der Conte Ristori und erinnert alle, dass es Tradition des Festes sei, mit der Hübschesten zu tanzen. Kein Wunder schnappt er sich Elisa, was Angelo ärgert. Amelia versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Elisa fragt Fabrizio, wieso sie ihm das Kleid geschenkt hat. Er erzählt, dass er sie nicht mehr herumkommandieren, sondern von nun an überzeugen möchte. Daraufhin küssen sie sich und werden von Amelia gestört.thumb|Elisa und Fabrizio küssen sich am Abend des Festes Am nächsten Morgen fragt Anna nach den Grund für die Szenerei von Fabrizio am Dorf. Cool meint er, dass es eine Tradition sei, beim San Giovanni-Tag mit Dienern zu tanzen. Anna tadelt jedoch ihren Bruder und erinnert Fabrizio an Doktor Ceppi. Sie hat gemerkt, dass er sich in Elisa verknallt hat und möchte keine Schande für ihre Familie. Fabrizio versichert ihr, dass ihre Familie keine Schande leiden wird. Elisa offenbart Margherita, dass sie Fabrizio liebt. Margherita meint, dass beide ein hartes Liebesschicksal hinnehmen müssen, da Elisas Liebe eine unmögliche ist und ihr Freund Giulio die Nächte im Wirtshaus verbringt. Da erzählt ihr Elisa vom Gespräch über die Heirat. Amelia bittet Elisa danach in die Bibliothek zu kommen, da Fabrizio ihr was sagen möchte. Dort gesteht Fabrizio seine Liebe zu Elisa. Er macht ihr aber klar, dass er sie nicht heiraten kann, weil er ein Conte ist und sie nur eine Dienerin. Er bietet ihr an, Angelo zu heiraten. Jetzt versteht Elisa, als Fabrizio mit Giulio über eine Heirat sprach. Doch Elisa hat keine Lust, Fabrizios Geliebte zu sein und lehnt das Angebot ab. Sie fühlt sich von Fabrizio als Mensch enttäuscht und läuft weg. Fabrizio läuft ihr hinterher und gesteht ihr wiederum seine Liebe. Er schreit vor allen heraus, dass er sie liebt und begehrt. Es kommt zu einem Disput zwischen: Fabrizio beschuldigt sie, nur an sich zu denken, während er für ihre Liebe bereit ist, sie mit einem anderen Mann zu teilen.thumb|left|Fabrizio gesteht Elisa seine Liebe Kurz darauf taucht Lucrezia auf und erzählt Fabrizio, dass sie eine Audjenz beim König erhalten hat. In wenigen Tagen können sie aufbrechen und dem König die Liste überreichen. Fabrizio beschliesst, dass diese Nachricht gefeiert werden muss. Er befiehlt Giannina, Elisa zu holen, damit sie Musik für ihn spiele.